herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hellcat (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Jessica Jones (TV Series) |occupation = Vigilante Raft Inmate Radio talk show host Ally of the Defenders ARN Employee (formerly) WNEX New York Member (formerly) Hollywood Records Member (formerly) Stars & Tykes Talent Agency Member (formerly) Child Star (formerly) Pop Singer |skills = |hobby = Helping others. Spending time with her adopted sister/best friend Jessica Jones. |goals = Help Jessica to stop Kilgrave (succeeded). Gain superhuman abilities like her sister and become a vigilante (succeeded). Kill Alisa Jones to protect Jessica (succeeded). Kill Gregory Salinger (succeeded). |family = Josh Walker (father) Dorothy Walker (mother; deceased) Jessica Jones (adoptive sister) |friends = Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Claire Temple, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Malcom Ducasse (ex-lover), Griffin Sinclair (ex-lover), Will Simpson (ex-lover), Reva Connors, Jeri Hogarth (formerly) |enemies = Max Tatum, Dorothy Walker, Kilgrave, Will Simpson (formerly), The Hand, Murakami, Alisa Jones, Karl Malus, Miklos Kozlov, Gregory Salinger, Jace Montero, Kith Lyonne |type of hero = Fallen Vigilante Tragic Fighter, Martial Artist |size = 300 }} Hellcat is the deuteragonist from the TV series Jessica Jones. Trish Walker is a former child star and Teen Choice Award Winner from the television series It's Patsy and is the best friend/adoptive sister of Jessica Jones. Unknown events have made Walker paranoid enough to turn her house into a fortress complete with a safe room, and 24 hour surveillance, and pick up Krav Maga. She is portrayed by Rachel Taylor, who also portrayed Maggie Madsen in Transformers. Catherine Blades and Audrey Grace Marshall portrayed the character younger. History Jessica Jones Season 1 For six months after the supposed death of Kilgrave, Walker had not heard a word from Jessica Jones, making her feel shut out. To make sure Jones had not died, Walker kept tabs on her. This way she found out that Jones had become a private investigator. While in her apartment, Walker discussed with Zack and Nicole about future editions of Trish Talk and booking Madeleine Albright or Channing Tatum. As Walker noticed Jones climbing on the balcony, she sent both Zack and Nicole away, saying she'd continue the talk at the station. Walker then opened the balcony door to see what her long-absent friend wanted. Walker told Jones that she could have used the front door, but since Jones was not sure if Walker would open and since it was something important for a case Jones had decided that this was the better option. After discussing how Walker knew that Jones became a private investigator Jones asked for money. This surprised Walker since she had not seen Jones in six months. Just in time Walker stopped Jones from climbing down again and asked what was so important. Jones told her that Kilgrave was back in action and that she wanted enough money to avoid him. Walker dismissed Jones' request, citing that Kilgrave is dead and that this could be a symptom of the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that she suffered from. This frustrated Jones who told her about Hope Shlottman's case and how it all was the same as what happened to her. At first, Walked wanted to call the police, but Jones stopped her from doing so, she then tried to get Jones to save Shlottman. Ultimately, Walker gave Jones an envelope of cash. The next day, Walker had a driver take her to Jessica Jones' Apartment Building where she saw Jessica Jones walking toward the building; Walker approached Jones, but Jones continued as if she had not seen her. Walker asked if she deserved to be ignored, especially after she gave so much money the night earlier. Jones acquiesced. Entering the Alias Investigations Office for the first time, Walker spoke hesitantly, deciding to say that the place looked nice, despite seeing a broken window covered with cardboard and a door without a lock falling off its hinges. Jones was not fooled, telling Walker that she knew her true opinion by the tone of voice. Jones handed Walker her money and asked her to forget about her because she did not want her hurt by Kilgrave. Walker suggested that Jones move to her place since it would be safer than there; Jones scoffed at the idea that any place was safe from Kilgrave. Hearing that, Walker asked Jones what she would do should she and Kilgrave meet again; she did not get a response. Walker called a repairman to fix Jones' door and had a glass company make another office window for Alias Investigations. However, she failed to inform Jones and, while in a meeting with Zack at WNEX Station, Walker received a phone call telling her that Jones broke the repairman's leg. She told Jones that she would pay for the medical expenses. Executives entered the office and Zack told Walker to cover her bruised arms, which she quickly did with a suit jacket. Later, Walker was with her personal trainer, learning how to avoid being shot in a brawl, when she decided to take a break and get a glass of water. The phone rang; Jones said hello. Jones said that the official logo on the new window was different from the original; Walker quipped that her new design was better, even though she never saw the old. Jones teased her about how she resembled her mother; Walker took offense. She then cut the conversation short when Jones agreed for them to do lunch as blood dripped from her nose into her glass of water. Walker returned to her personal trainer and demanded more sessions and an increased regimen. Jessica Jones went to Walker hoping she could take some blame off Hope Shlottman by featuring her on Trish Talk, and asking about any doctors Walker knew so she could get the anesthetics that could hinder Kilgrave's powers. Walker eventually accepted and talked with Shlottman over the phone. Walker awakened to a noise outside her door; Will Simpson returned with another officer and Simpson was attempting to knock down the door of her apartment. Walker, scared, called Jessica Jones and relayed to her the situation. Jones told Walker to hide in the safe room and await her arrival. Upon Jones' arrival, they watched as Simpson rammed the door, hoping to get to the body of Walker; Jones then realized that Simpson was still under the impression that he killed Walker. The two revealed to Simpson that Walker survived Simpson's attack, but, after seeing Walker's scars, he began to feel ashamed. When Jones called Walker "dramatic", Walker became offended. Jones had Walker leave the apartment and go to the WNEX and have a show; on "Trish Talk", Walker publicly apologized to Kilgrave for her insults during the Hope Shlottman interview; Jones knew that Kilgrave would be listening and hoped that this display would stop him from having Walker attacked. Walker hated doing it and told Jones such after she did it. Suddenly Jones ran toward a man taking photographs but stopped when she saw she was not the intended picture. Walker had her best friend reveal that Kilgrave had someone following her. Later, Simpson, with a box, returned to Walker's apartment and asked for entry; he was adamantly denied. Walker listened as Simpson told her that he had something personal that he wanted to present to her. She told him to place it by her door but for him to distance himself as she opened the door to retrieve it. She discovered that Simpson has given her an illegal gun for her protection. She aimed it at her intercom system as he talks. Eventually, the two talked about their past with the locked door between them. Walker, feeling comfortable somewhat, allowed Simpson to enter, but she held her gun at the ready. Walker and Simpson then spent the night together. The next morning, Walker was awakened by the cunnilingus of Will Simpson. Suddenly, Jessica Jones pounded on the door since Walker refused to answer her phone. When Jones entered Trish Walker's Apartment, she told Walker how she had been following Malcolm Ducasse and that Kilgrave would be hard to tranquilize. Walker frowned when Simpson appeared in his underwear and joined the conversation. Trish would be the driver in a plan to capture Kilgrave. While she, Jessica and Simpson managed to abduct him in a restaurant and take him away in a van, paid bodyguards to follow the trio and manage to release their boss following a fight where Trish is knocked down with a taser shot. Walker refused to answer Jessica Jones' phone calls, wanting to have information on Kilgrave when they talked and not wanting to hear Jones say that the botched kidnapping was her fault. To that end, Walker went to a top-notch security agency and asked for a detail, pretending that an ex-lover was stalking her.6 Walker went to Jessica's apartment while Simpson checked on Kilgrave's whereabouts. At her apartment, Walker found only Jones' neighbor Malcolm Ducasse, who had called WNEX Station constantly asking to speak to Walker, to the point that he was thought to be a stalker. Ducasse said that Jones was out and was soon to make a life-changing mistake and he called her to help prevent it. Walker became impatient as Ducasse kept hinting, but not saying what was occurring. Walker and Ducasse walked towards Jones' bedroom door which was ajar. Ducasse warned her not to scream upon entry; Walker rolled her eyes and told him she would not. Ducasse revealed to her the bloody body of Ruben, who was forced to commit suicide by Kilgrave; Walker screamed in fright. Walker then reached into her purse, pulled out her gun, and aimed it at Ducasse, asking him what he had done. Ducasse explained that situation. Walker then cleaned the bedroom of blood and had Ducasse dispose of the corpse. Walker had just finished cleaning the blood of Ruben when Jessica Jones entered the Alias Investigations Office; she told Walker that she had been trying to contact her and was surprised that she was there. Trish tried talking Jones out of her plan to evade Kilgrave by getting imprisoned in a Supermax, but Jones still felt afraid of what Kilgrave could do and asked where Malcolm was. Seeing both Will Simpson taking a leave of absence and Jessica Jones not being imprisoned in the precinct where she would perform her plan, Walker called Jones. She answered while under Kilgrave's captivity in her old family home, telling things were under control and she would keep in touch with Walker. Walker would eventually find Simpson on the street as he recruited a new team, including Robinson and Ken, for another mission on Kilgrave. Simpson claimed that Kilgrave had gotten away allowing them to live a normal life, but Walker insisted that they could not until Jones felt safe. Simpson expressed his fear of Walker getting hurt and insisted that they get out of Jones' way so she could deal with Kilgrave alone. Days later, Jones came to Trish Walker's Apartment. Kilgrave let her spend some time alone to contemplate the new partnership, and Jones wanted to know what Walker would do in the situation. Simpson wound up suffering a bomb attack and was rescued by Walker. She took him to Metro-General Hospital as he was to see Doctor Kozlov, despite Walker finding out he was not listed in the staff. After Simpson had a hospital bed and waited for Kozlov to arrive, he told Walker that she had to kill Kilgrave using a gun he gave her, especially as Simpson felt Jones would not do the deed. Once Kozlov and his nurses came, Walker was forced to leave. Walker went to the hermetically-sealed room that was prepared to hold Kilgrave captive and prevented Jessica Jones from killing him in anger. Once Jones showed Walker about Kilgrave's origins, they decided that finding his parents would be the best way to glean a confession. Jones figured out that they were Albert and Louise Thompson, former scientists at the University of Manchester. Walker was among the people present when the Thompsons entered Kilgrave's cell to try to speak to him to glean a video confession or demonstration of his power usage. Once the plan goes awry and Louise died, Walker refused to watch the slaughter and fired her gun, shattering the protective glass and allowing Kilgrave prominence. After shooting Kilgrave in the arm which allowed him to escape from his room, he ordered Walker to put a bullet in her skull; however, her gun was empty, allowing Kilgrave to escape with the help of Oscar Clemons. She later was getting whole bullets and bashing them against her head trying to comply to the command, which Jones managed to fulfill by putting one shell inside Walker's mouth and then ordering her to spit it out. Jones tells the others that she is immune to Kilgrave's power, that Thompson reveals is an airborne virus that he thinks can be permanently cured. Walker and Thompson go to his hotel room to create the antidote while Jones goes to find Kilgrave. That night, Simpson arrives in the hotel. Walker noted that Simpson's pupils were dilated which he blamed on his medication. He introduced himself to Albert Thompson who was explained to be Kilgrave's father who was working on the vaccine while fighting off Kilgrave's powers. Upon learning Thompson was Kilgrave's father, Simpson fell into a rage and attacked both Thompson and Walker, he tried to apologize but was ordered to leave the room and locked outside by Walker. She steals a vial of pills from her now former boyfriend's pocket. When morning comes, the vaccine is finished and Jessica comes, warning that Kilgrave had captured Hope and would exchange her for his father. After the hostage exchange at Niku, which ended with Hope Shlottman dead and both Kilgrave and Albert Thompson disappeared, Walker picked up Jessica Jones near the restaurant. Walker stated she sympathized with Jones' plan to trade Thompson for Shlottman's safety, but Jones believes that Thompson is dead, so she and Walker check Riverbank Medical Center to see if his corpse is in the morgue, to get clues to the whereabouts of Kilgrave. There Walker uses her connections, booking a table at the restaurant Saterre, to get permission from clerk Maury Tuttlebaum. When that failed, Walker warns Jones of the effects of the human body without sleep. The next day, Walker was forced to interrupt a broadcast of Trish Talk to talk to a visiting Will Simpson, who told her he was losing control due to the Combat Enhancers and quit the program trying to make amends. She made it clear she did not wish to speak to him, calling his actions violent and scary. Simpson explained that Kozlov's drugs made him angry and so he quit. Walker accepted his apology and Simpson asked where Jessica Jones was so he could apologize to her before asking Walker out for dinner. As he left, Jones then texted Walker asking to be picked up on the street. Jones was brought to Walker's apartment to treat injuries, as she had just been hit by a truck mistaking a bystander in a purple suit for Kilgrave. Later that day, Walker called Jones angry that she had left despite being in a bad condition. Jones, who had returned to Riverbank, told Walker that Oscar Clemons was dead, with his body all burned up. Both arranged to meet at Jones' apartment. While leaving her apartment, Walker found Simpson. Walker told him to go home, so Simpson told her how much he liked her and wanted to make things right, blaming the events on bad medication again. When Simpson questioned if she was going out to help Jones, Walker became suspicious and Simpson explained he needed to stop Jones so he could kill Kilgrave for murdering his men. As they were speaking, two of Kozlov's soldiers, led by McManus, came to collect Simpson, claiming that the doctor was worried about him and they recommended that Walker leave before things got messy. Simpson made it clear that he was not coming back to the program but McManus insisted that they would not leave without him. Instead, Simpson told Walker to return home before swallowing two Combat Enhancers and claiming he could handle things; he then drew his gun and shot both men down while Walker watched in horror. Walker was then locked in her safe room, hearing as Simpson dragged the bodies inside and answered her phone when Jones called Walker; after Simpson left to meet Jones, Walker picked up a dumbbell and started breaking the door hinges to let herself free. Simpson had kept Jessica in a chokehold until Walker arrived, hitting his head with a fire extinguisher. The women lock themselves in the bathroom to temporarily avoid Simpson's advancements. Knowing Jones was not strong enough yet to beat him, Walker decided to take one of Simpson's Combat Enhancers, much to both Simpson's and Jones' dismay. Her strength increased, Walker began to pummel Simpson, for a while, though was ultimate, not a match for him. Her attack, however, gave Jones the window she needed to rush Simpson, throw him across the kitchen, slammed his head into the cabinets, and slam the refrigerator on top of him, finally subduing him. Walker felt empowered after the fight and wondered if that was the way that Jones felt all the time. Suddenly, she lost the ability to breathe and collapsed. Jones started performing CPR as she awaited an ambulance. In the ride to the hospital, an EMT was able to save Walker's life by giving her an injection that countered the drugs. Season 2 After dressing and performing at a young girl's birthday party as Patsy, Walker spoke with Kyle and Ash, whom both expressed elation for the performance. She reminded Kyle of their prior agreement, to which he gave her copied hospital files. When she questioned him on the rest of the files, she was informed that it was all he could find before she walked out of the house, calling Jessica Jones to meet at their spot. Walker and Griffin Sinclair were leaving an event, the two conversing about their respective jobs as journalists. Reaching the base of the stairs, Walker was briefly left alone by Sinclair; glancing outside to the paparazzi, she noticed a familiar face staring at her from outside, prompting her to approach the spinning doors until she was stopped. Upon looking back, the face had disappeared, and the two continued the remainder of their evening. Walker joined Jessica Jones in the search for the former IGH nurse in an abandoned building that sat to house homeless people. The two came across an oldish man that informed them of an insane woman within the building. As Jones broke the locks and moved inside, Walker stayed behind at the base of the stairs, armed with a pistol. Returning to Jessica Jones Apartment Building, the women took notice of the police that surrounded the entrance, Walker told by Jones to stay behind with Green. Walker followed instructions, but upon seeing her adoptive sister arrested by Eddy Costa and under the influence of the Combat Enhancer Inhaler, she left the vehicle and expressed aggression, shoving Ruth Sunday and getting herself arrested. Bailed from jail by her mother, Walker woke with the side-effects of the Combat Enhancer Inhaler. Though the two conversed, she was informed that she slept for 26 hours and that Dorothy already reported to the WNEX Station that she would not make her next Trish Talk. After her mother had encouraged Jessica to be a hero, she was shot in the head by an unknowing Trish. After peeking down and realizing her mother's killer, Jessica jumped down to confront Trish, pushing her several feet back. When Jessica picked up the gun, Trish told her that killing her mother was the only way to resolve the problem Alisa had made. Upon hearing sounds of a police siren, Jessica told Trish to leave, and so she fled. After admitting to various attempts of contacting Jessica through calling, texting and email, Trish tried to convince Jessica that her doing was correct, only to be called out as a hero who murdered. Trish responded that she no longer knew who she was except she was Jessica's sister. Jessica then disowned Trish before slamming her door on Trish's face, after telling Trish that she didn't have to be the one doing justice and killing Alisa. Following Jessica's declaration of estrangement, Walker continued her way to the elevator. During her wait for the elevator, she received a message from her mother, asking if she wanted to have dinner together that night. As the elevator door opened, a careless woman handling a moving cart bumped into Walker and knocked her phone from her hand. With quick reflexes, the phone landed on her elevated foot. Bewildered, Walker kicked the phone back to her hand and proceeded into the elevator. Powers & Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Envious of Jones's powers, Walker convinced Karl Malus to treat her to get powers like those of her sister. After realizing her powers developed, she trained and exercised herself at a park and gym to test the limits of her condition, however, her augmented attributes are notably within the parameters of human capability (except for her night vision, which goes beyond what a normal human is capable of). *''Enhanced Reflexes: Upon recovery from the procedure done to her by Malus, Walker developed faster than normal reflexes. When bumped by a resident at Jessica Jones' Apartment Building, she was able to catch her phone with her foot, before it could shatter on the floor and then she returned it to her hands. She even deflected strikes from the knife Sailing swung at her with and avoided them with ease. Her reflexes were also fast enough to dodge multiple hits of a baseball bat, wrench, and gunfire with no mark placed on her. *Enhanced Agility: She has impressive agility and put her body coordination through parkour obstacles to find herself capable of maintaining excellent balance, flexibility, and dexterity while standing on a pole with one leg then perform a backflip off a wall. She effortlessly backflipped from Jessica grabbing her, and after obtaining information from the art gallery’s computer, she quickly fronts flipped back to her seat in time before the Tour Guild returned. Walker was even able to have Jeri Hogarth pinned against the wall with her leg extended to the throat. During her assassination of Gregory Sallinger, she also used her newfound agility to regain the upper hand by running up an elevator wall to re-establish her position and won the fight. *'Enhanced Durability': Walker's resilience became enhanced, which allowed her to withstand suffering from painful and stressful situations beyond that of an average person but still within the parameters of human capability. Trish took a hit from Jessica Jones which blew her to the floor but recovered from it and when assisting her investigation. She can also absorb the shock of landing from high falls, as she jumped off the roof of a building without sustaining any discomfort once landing to the surface, and upon her next act as being a vigilante, She leaped from a bridge beam down to the ground unharmed. During her assassination of Gregory Sallinger, she was able to resist his chokehold long enough to flip herself over him and win the fight. She was also able to stay conscious after being thrown into a wooden crate by Jessica, something which had just previously knocked an average man unconscious. However, Walker's durability is still notably inferior to Jessica Jones as she was able to knock down Walker with one strike, after which Walker was too weak to retaliate. *Night Vision: Walker's visual system has caused her vision to be greatly improved to the point of allowing her to fully see objects even in the darkness of the night. After breaking into Sailing’s Apartment, she entered the room in complete darkness and her vision viewed everything in bright clear color, allowing Trish to then spot him running towards her. She also was able to overpower Jessica when she destroyed the electrical generator to turn all the lights off and use her vision to aid against it. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Due to the abuse she suffered as a child, Walker began training in self-defense techniques of Krav Maga, though she was injured during these lessons. She resorted to using what she learned when Will Simpson attacked Trish in her apartment. Notably, she was able to catch Jessica Jones off guard and body slam her into the floor. *'Bilingualism': Walker spoke both native English and French; she used her ability to speak French to get Maury Tuttlebaum a seat in the restaurant Saterre. *'Marksman''': Walker appeared to be proficiently skilled in using firearms, as she used the revolver given to her by Will Simpson to shoot Kilgrave in his arm. In from some distance, she was also capable of assassinating Alisa Jones while she was on board the Ferris wheel in Playland, shooting her directly in the head from a considerable distance. Gallery Trish Promotional Poster.jpg|Trish's season one character poster. Trish-Jewel-mask.png|Trish wearing the jewel mask. Walked_Kilgrave_back.jpg|Trish learning that Kilgrave is back. Walker_call_leg.jpg Walker_Shlottman_interview.jpg TrishWalker-CallsJones-S1E4.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Trish_Walker.jpg Jessica_Jones_14.jpg Trish-Walker-JJ.jpg|Trish during Kilgrave's death. Trish-Walker-S2.jpg Trish-S2.jpg 106661-1532336916.jpg Fb717090307dec97fadc442453c42a88.jpg Trish-Gun.png Trish-Fighting.jpg Trish_Walker_mcu3_crop.jpg JessicaJonesSeason3Image3_jpg.jpg|Trish at the gym Hellcat-netflix-jessica-jones-costume-1175076.jpg 206264-1560335392.jpg|Trish as the masked vigilante. Trish-arrested.png|Trish arrested and being taken to the Raft. Trivia *She is Coulrophobic. *Captain Marvel was originally supposed to appear in the tv series when on ABC. When Netflix required it, Trish filled in the role. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Villain's Lover Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:Vengeful Category:Victims Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Famous Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars